


Beneath the Shell

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Angst, Blood Play, Bottom!Voldemort, Breeding Kink, Cannibalism?, Character Bashing, Characters are not insane just pissed, Control, Dark!Harry, Death of Characters, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gruesome torture, Humiliation, Husk sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Possession, READ ALL WARNINGS!, Rape, Rimming, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Torture, Size Kink, Top!Harry, Torture, Torture is erotic, Underage Harry, Violence, Violent Sex, creature!Harry, dark story, dead dove do not eat, eye socket sex, harry will do anything for his mate, horror?, is it really cannibalism if Harry is a creature?, mutilated hole sex, possible D/s elements, read warnings, super powerful harry, the world will burn, voldemort thinks harry is a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: WARNING! this is not a soft fluffy story, it is dark, violent and possibly sick and twisted... you have been warned.Harry Potter is more than just a toy for the light.  In a bid for freedom, a beast rises, looking for the one to worship the darkness within. When shackles are broken, the world will burn and be devoured.  The gnashing of teeth will not be just for the victims but relished by the monster created.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 69
Kudos: 166
Collections: Started stories





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Tags - Angst, violence, violent sex, husk sex, implied/referenced child abuse, control, possession, creature!Harry, dark!Harry, blood play, anal tearing, top!Harry, bottom!Voldemort, rimming, size kink, breeding kink, dark story, dead dove do not eat, character bashing

Harry Potter was many things to other people. He was light, he was good, he was brave and he was the savior of the wizarding world. But to himself, to the being inside of him, he was something else entirely. He was a beast waiting to be free from the chains this life had put upon him. He could not wiggle without the chains ever rattling around him. He could not think without his thoughts to being taken from him and re-molded and shoved back at him under layers of guilt and dripping with compulsive submission. Harry would find a way out one day, though he could not figure out when. 

Inside him was a dark beast, made up of every verbal acidic word spoken to him, every physical blow to his body, every painted stripe of guilt on his soul, every false smile, every sneer, and every glance that refused to see. One day the beast will roar, one day the beast will tear through everyone with sick pleasure, one day he will find someone who will worship his beast.

Guilt was the weapon of the light. It was sharp, and it cut to the very soul. But they did not use the weapon on enemies. No, they used it on heroes, saviors, and allies. Harry learned though, that guilt is only sharp the first few times it cuts deep, then it leaves scars. Scars so thick that they can no longer penetrate any longer. It’s only skin deep after all.

Harry closed his eyes against the misery that was his controlled life and forced existence. He rested in the bed in his dorm apart from his entire house that shunned him. Shunned him because his name came flying out of a stupid magical goblet and they were all blind to reason. He refused to care, refused to let the insults hurt him, instead he fed the beast.

_“Someone entered the boy in the tournament, Master,” A raspy voice called from behind a dark hood._

_Harry turned his head to survey the room he was in. Dark curtains, dirty and lank, hung in the darkened window. Old and peeling wallpaper lined the walls, and the furniture looked like it had been through a war with all the tears and filling falling out. The place was as far from the luxury it used to be. Harry focused on the high-back chair in the middle of the room and the kneeling cloaked figure on the floor. He slithered closer so he could get a better look. There, on the chair, wrapped in a dark cloak was a small form. As he looked closer, he could see the burning red eyes that had haunted his dreams. Eyes that called to the beast inside of him. The form was small, about the size of a house elf, the head tiny yet formed into sharp lines with tiny lips. The face was smooth and would inspire fear and horror in others, but to Harry it was beautiful. Smooth skin stretched and pale, tiny cheekbones so sharp he could probably cut his fingers on them if he stroked them. Harry could make out little of the rest of the form, besides small thin hands that had spindly fingers, tipped with almost claw-like nails. The beast inside roared to touch, to possess, to hold the thing close._

_Arousal, sharp and tangy rose up in Harry, the beast inside hungered for the small form._

_“Who? We need the boy alive, I can no longer survive on Nagini’s venom.” The terrible raspy and broken voice spoke to the huddled form on the floor while indicating in the direction Harry was._

_“I suspect the headmaster, my Lord. He refused all attempts at getting the boy disassociated with the tournament, falsely claiming that the boy would lose his magic if he did not compete.” The hooded figure replied._

_“Bring him sooner, I do not want to wait for the headmaster’s manipulations to unfold before I can once again reach my full power.” The shell demanded._

_“How should I lure him, master? He is always surrounded, even in class his friends do not let them out of their sight.” The cloaked man inquired._

_“Barty, you are a teacher. Find a way to give him detention. Then lure him away. We will use his blood and then I will finally rise. I can not have him endangered until I can claim his life.” the husk rasped out._

_Harry’s head rose at this, the beast roared within him, he would not be used again, never again. All it would take is just a little push, and then the beast would be free. Free to claim, free to use, free to abuse, free to rise from the ashes of the once chained life._

Harry woke gasping from the dream. Evidently, Voldemort had a teacher within the school. He would have to figure out which one. His usual suspect of Snape was completely out, as he would recognize the man’s voice anywhere. Harry rose quietly from his bed, opened his trunk silently and slid out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself. He made sure to spell his bed to look as though he was still in it and slipped out of the dorm. If he was right a teacher should be coming back soon, so Harry wandered out of the tower and went to the second floor and found an alcove. He opened the map and watched the edge of the wards to see who appeared. After about twenty minutes studying the map, he noticed a dot appear just at the ward’s edge. Bartimus Crouch Jr. Harry did not realize Mr. Crouch had a son. But the name would fit with what Voldemort called the man, so he just watched the dot to see what teacher’s rooms it would go to. He noticed the dot getting closer to the defense corridor and frowned. The dot that was Professor Moody did not move at all. Which was strange as the man was almost in constant motion. Even though it was the middle of the night the dot did not move out of the classroom, when it should have been in the teacher’s quarters. Barty’s dot did move, and it entered the Defense classroom, stopped next to Moody’s dot and then quickly moved on to the teacher’s rooms. 

Harry moved silently to the defense corridor and then slid quietly into the classroom. He looked at the map and back into the dark classroom, but did not see the teacher anywhere. He moved to where the dot was and he was almost on top of it, but saw nothing but an old battered trunk. If Moody was in the trunk then, Barty was playing Moody. It all started to make sense, the almost maniacal glee with which the teacher displayed the unforgivable curses, the strange tongue tic that had not been there before when Harry had met the man. 

Harry left just as silently as he had entered. Voldemort wanted his blood to come back to power, wanted Harry brought to him by this other person. He remembered the possessiveness and arousal that had flooded him earlier that evening. How could he break his chains, take what he wanted, and survive? He felt the beast inside him clawing, He wondered if he could let it out to play. Somehow he knew he would let himself go, but it would be on his terms, not anyone else’s. He was tired of the chains. Harry passed the second floor girl’s lavatory and decided to go in. No one else was around, so it would be safe.

_ <Open> _ Harry hissed and let himself hang near the opening, while hissing _ <Close> _behind him.

As he slid down the pipes he let himself just feel. A bit of freedom from everyone who oppressed him. They could not touch him here. When he landed he cleared a bit of the mess to form a path and moved a couple of the smaller rocks to make the opening of the cave-in bigger. He crawled over and entered the still open door and walked into the dank chamber. He was surprised that there was no rotting flesh smell. When he turned to see where the basilisk lay, he was astounded to see it looked just as fresh as it did the day he killed it.

He walked over to the carcass and rested his hand on the head of the ancient creature. He moved around the creature and chamber in a restless daze. He felt like a caged panther. His chest ached but his feet would not stop moving, he realized a little later that his feet were taking him in an unconscious pattern. He felt like his body was leading him towards something, the beast within was ready to break free, and he was going to let it.

After walking the same pattern over and over, his skin felt tight, his muscles screamed as they burned, yet he could not stop. Harry walked, but closed his eyes, intent on feeling the part of himself that was caged. He wanted freedom, he wanted to make his own choices, he wanted to hurt those that hurt him. He wanted to gnaw on flesh and bone, hear the screams of everyone who had ever screamed at him. He could feel his mouth water, saliva pooling into his mouth. To see the eyes so filled with terror made him feel almost giddy. Oh, how he would drink in their fear, let it fill him up, fuel his drive to finally rid the world of hypocrites. People like Hermione and her righteous attitude, always right, always smart, always trying to beat into him that authority always knows best no matter if they lie. People like Dumbledore who cares not for anyone other than his own ‘greater good’, calls out Voldemort for hurting or killing others, when his own actions speak of needless sacrifice. People like Ron, who only wants to be famous and rich, playing the friend until he gets too jealous and pig headed to stick around. All these people are just sheep to the cause of goodness, never caring who they hurt to climb to the top of an unearned pedestal.

Internally Harry was raging, his turmoil boiling over like an overheated cauldron. Who were they to tell him what to do all the time? Who were they to constantly guilt him into doing what they wanted, to form him into their perfect picture. They were nothing to him, even his family was nothing to him. They yelled, they screamed, they beat and they hated him. Who was he to not reciprocate the feelings? He fed the beast even more with his anger and resentment. He had no family, he had no friends. They all were hypocrites of the highest level. He no longer cared about what they wanted, no longer cared who they saw, no longer cared if they wanted to control him. Harry screamed his rage and anger to the ceiling and finally let go the last tether of care for those in his life. And the shackles fell away like ash.

He felt his chest burning, so consuming that he could barely breathe, and yet he still walked. His body took over because his mind was so consumed. Until finally, Harry fell to his knees and keened in pain, shirt ripping, heart racing, he clawed at his skin to let out the burning. After hours of clawing, tearing and screaming he finally collapsed in utter exhaustion onto the cold stone floor. He was hungry, so very hungry. He crawled his way toward the basilisk carcass and without thought, without care took a bite. He would later wonder how it was possible that he could tear the scales off to get to the flesh, he would also wonder how he survived the eating of the poisonous snake. But right now, in the moment of so much hunger, his mind did not question anything. His hands plucked the scales in a frenzy and then his mouth and sharp teeth clamped down on the preserved flesh. He tore chunks, barely chewing before he swallowed. After digging a sizable hole in the carcass, he finally felt full and rolled over, his head against the massacred flesh, and closed his eyes to finally sleep.

Harry woke, feeling refreshed, and free for the first time in his short life. When he sat up he groaned at the stickiness he felt behind his head. He turned and was a bit surprised by the large gaping hole in the corpse. He stood and looked down at his hands and wondered when they had changed from small fleshy human hands, to larger, sharp-tipped almost claws. He marveled at them, the nails were not overly long, but they were pointed. There was a heavy weight to his back and he wished for a mirror to figure out what was wrong. Almost instantly a full length mirror appeared in front of him. Maybe the room responded to requests like the Room of Requirement. 

Harry stood in front of the mirror and examined his new form. He was taller it seemed, a bit bulkier, and when he turned sideways he noticed his rather large leathery wings. They were black with a claw that tipped the bend. He flexed his shoulders and they spread out to about a 5-foot span. He turned back and observed his face, most of his features were the same, his eyes just as green, his cheekbones still the same curve and his nose was normal. What was different was his hair was a bit longer, straighter and shinier, his ears were tipped with a point and his mouth had sharp fangs protruding from them. He was not sure what he was, but he was definitely no longer just human. It did not matter really, he was free. Free to go his own way, let them all wonder what happened to their Harry.

When Harry left the Chamber, he was again under the invisibility cloak. He walked towards the defense corridor again with purpose. He would not continue here, not with the false friends and the controlling headmaster. With the news that he would not lose his magic for not participating in the tournament, he felt no more pressure to stay. Once he managed to get to the door to the teacher’s quarters behind the defense classroom, Harry knocked loudly. He knew he would be waking the man posing as a teacher, but he did not care. The door opened slowly and a rumpled looking Moody opened the door with a wand out.

Harry entered while the man looked around for who had knocked, carefully avoiding any contact with the man’s form. The man grumbled about pranks and closed the door and went to go back to the bedroom.

“Hello, Barty.” Harry all but hissed out from under the cloak. 

He laughed loudly when said polyjuiced man whirled around, pointing his wand in every direction.

“Who’s there, show yourself!” Barty/Moody called out, still turning and pointing his wand.

“Glad you did not deny who you were, may as well get this discussion over with… have a seat.” Harry demanded as he moved around the room.

“Who are you?” Barty/Moody asked again.

“Once you have a seat, we can talk about it. Now, you don’t want to make me angry, I am sure our beloved dunce of a headmaster would love to know who you are, and why you are here.” Harry cajoled.

Barty had absolutely no idea who could be in his room, he had never heard the voice before. He also could not get a good sense of where the voice was coming from as it seemed to echo in the room as a whole. He really had no choice but to listen, so he moved further into the sitting room and sat on the armchair closest to the fire.

“Good, thank you. Let’s start with why you are here. You need Harry Potter for your master, correct?” Harry asked.

“Y-y-yes.” Barty stuttered.

“He wants Harry’s blood, needs it to get back to full power, correct?” Harry queried.

“How do you know this?” Barty asked incredulously.

“All in good time, Barty. Just answer the question.” Harry demanded.

“Yes,” Barty replied with a sigh.

“Now, does he have to have the blood unwillingly, or would blood willingly offered work as well?” The voice asked.

Barty sat stunned for a moment, who was this that could ask such a question. They must know Potter if they think they could get him to agree to such a thing, or they could think that giving him a potion would work, but that would not since all rituals are based on true intent not forced intent.

“It is possible, but he would have to be truly willing, not potioned, or spelled.” Barty responded a bit sarcastically.

“Please do not make assumptions Barty, it does not become you.” Harry hissed out, his words lingering with each point, laced with recrimination.

Barty cringed.

Harry wished he could freeze the man so he would not move, things would be much simpler then. As soon as the thought entered his mind, Barry froze. Interesting, evidently it was not the room. Whatever he had become, had to only want something to happen and his magic responded. This could be easier than he thought.

Harry took off the cloak and gently laid it on the back of one of the sofas. He prowled closer to the man, He snapped his fingers and watched as his will was obeyed by magic. The man before him seemed to melt, as skin and hair fell off the man, then bubbles of flesh reshaped and the man’s neck popped and the eye patch with eyeball fell off and hung around the much smaller neck. Harry watched the true form of Barty appear before his eyes and he smiled a wicked grin.

“There you are Barty, so nice to see your face not the facade of a fool.” Harry said as he reached out one of his claw-tipped fingers to trace the man’s face.

“I just fed, but your fear tastes so good,” Harry responded as he was flooded with the man’s fear. It was like he was able to feed on it, it was a sweet cloying flavor as he inhaled deeper. He bent down and drew in the sweet fear from the crook of Barty’s neck, and he enjoyed the closer he got, the more it became sweeter.

Harry pulled back, sighing, he would probably drain the man if he continued. What a revelation, he could feed on others' fear and probably kill them just by feeding on their fear. That thought was a heady powerful feeling. 

“You will take me to your master, and you might live. Try anything other than what I have asked, and you will find I can feed on more than fear.” Harry warned.

Harry released the man from his frozen state.

“Who are you?” Barty asked, cautious to try not to make the creature in front of him angry. The only creatures he knew of that could feed on fear were Dementors, but this was no Dementor.

“Why Barty, what would your master say when you can’t even identify your target?” Harry chuckled.

“Sorry?” Barty stared at the creature before him, the face was a blur. One second it was almost human, and the next it was blurring out of view, “Your face, it blurs, so I can’t see you properly.”

Harry stepped back, a bit puzzled at that, maybe his magic caused his face to fade out because he had originally not wanted to be recognized. That would not do. He wanted the man to recognize him.

“P-P-Potter?” Barty’s voice wavered as the face seemed to come back into focus and stay. Those green eyes glowed as if they held the very curse they represented. The boy’s face was stunning, but it was the sharp fangs that had Barty still fearful.

“Yes, I wish to see your master, and tonight is as good as any other night. I do not even wish to return here, so I am sure he and I can come to an agreement.” Harry offered.

Barty stood on shaky legs and motioned towards the floo, “We can take the floo then apparate, that way you do not have to walk the halls.” 

Harry shook out his wings, then folded them to his body and took hold of Barty’s arm as they entered the floo. He was prepared for anything.

They popped out an old fireplace that was all that was left in the ruins of a shack. When Barty moved to lead them away, Harry paused.

“Don’t move,” Harry ordered and Barty was again frozen in place.

Harry sniffed, and moved around the rubble, feeling for that twinge he felt upon entering the rubble. He moved everything out of the way with just the wave of his hand, until the floor was revealed. He squatted down and pried open the floor and lifted the small box from its hiding space. There was just something about what was in the box that called to him… It was not something he wanted to consume the same way he did fear, but he wanted what was in it badly. 

Harry opened the box and waved his hand to dissipate the malevolent magic surrounding the ring. Something in the ring made his mind scream “MINE” so he pushed it onto his finger and stood. It was there, but he did not claim what was in it yet, he did not know why, but it was just not time.

Harry turned back to the frozen man and unfroze him.

“We can continue.” Harry stated and walked behind Barty. 

The man was giving off so much fear, but Harry resisted tasting. He could feed later, now he had a Dark Lord to claim as his own and show that Harry Potter was no longer someone you could control.

They entered the dark and crumbling mansion that probably was exquisite at one time. When they entered the only room lit with light, Harry heard the voices of both Voldemort and Nagini.

<Your servant has returned with someone new, it is not human, master.> Nagini’s voice hissed out.

“Master, I have Harry Potter as you asked.” Barty called out as he slipped to his knees in front of the high back chair.

“What?” the husk asked in disbelief.

Harry moved towards the chair, only to have Nagini rear up. 

<Don’t> Harry ordered, <I will bind you should you try to strike.>

<He speaks!> both Voldemort and Nagini cried out.

<You both know nothing of me, yet you assume, you alone have the voice of snakes. That is rather rude, don’t you think?> Harry chided.

<Who are you to talk to me in such a way boy!> Voldemort hissed back.

Harry rounded the chair and stared into the burning red eyes, “I am the beast that rises when others have failed to control what was not theirs to control. I feed on fear, tear into the flesh of basilisks with my bare hands, feed on poison and grow stronger for it. Magic obeys my whims, who are you to question me?” Harry’s voice was filled with such command that all were silent, hanging on each word. His timbre was lulling and compelling. 

Voldemort stared at Harry Potter, the young man who was no longer human, and a shiver ran down his spine. Even at full power, he had not even an ounce of the same power that this man commanded. He was now the most vulnerable he had ever been.

<Come to kill me Harry?> Voldemort whispered with resignation.

A hand went to his chin and his face was raised to meet the Avada green of Harry’s eyes. 

<Never! You may not know it yet, but you are mine!> Harry hissed, voice full of possession and before Voldemort could protest, his small body was pulled out of the chair and pressed up against the much larger, and much warmer one of Harry Potter. His small mouth was pressed up against cool lips and his mouth was ravaged with a hot wet tongue searching every possible crevice. Voldemort had never felt every part of his reason flee so fast, as his tiny body was filled with fiery heat from his mouth to the tips of his toes. When his mouth was released, he barely heard the command from Harry to Nagini and Barty to leave them. All the Dark Lord knew was all-encompassing warmth. He was cradled in his enemy’s arms.

Harry reveled in the possession of the tiny being in his arms. That small mouth melted into his when he took it. The tiny lips, warm and inviting, the small body pressed into his. He touched the small face, the skin was like silk under his touch, the sharpness he had once assumed would cut him, only felt more sensual. Those red eyes stared into his own with an intensity of confusion and desire. He pressed small kisses across the little face and whispered words of possession. He knew they should probably talk and get some things out of the way, but he needed to touch, taste and claim the being as his alone. The beast needed what was his.

<I want to see all of you> Harry whispered.

Voldemort could do very little to stop the creature that Harry was from doing anything he wanted at that moment. He could feel the power emanating from the very core of Harry, and it was intoxicating in its darkness. He should fear his enemy, should fear what the young man implied, but he did not. It was like Harry’s magic was soothing his normally chaotic mind. His small hands pulled out of his cloaked wrapping and started to feel the muscled chest he was cradled against. The muscles were hard and he heard Harry gasp under his touch as he roamed his hands across the expanse. He should fear knowing the young man could crush his weakened body in an instant, but it actually caused a thrill to run through him.

<I am at your mercy> Voldemort hissed back quietly.

<You are. But that does not mean I will take your choices from you.> Harry replied, adamantly.

<What are you going to do?> Voldemort asked quietly.

<Since later this evening when I witnessed your meeting, I have wanted to touch you and taste you, ravage you. Will you allow that?> Harry whispered harshly as he stroked one of the small hands splayed on his chest.

Voldemort had no idea what Harry was talking about, since this was the first time he had seen the young man in a few years. But he could see the earnest desire in the green eyes. If anything, he seemed to want just what Harry was offering as well. He had no idea why this creature affected him so, nor why the creature wanted him in this form. Whatever power Harry had, it drew him in, intoxicated what little sense he possessed in this form. He had known little pleasure in life, and he doubted he could deny himself this.

<You are mine, no matter what happens, know that I can and will heal everything. I want to devour you for years to come.> Harry informed Voldemort feeling his beast’s instincts flair at the scent of the small form in his arms, he could sense the assent even without the words. 

Harry unwrapped the thick cloak from around Voldemort’s small form. He breathed in a ragged breath as he took in the pale flesh. He traced each ridge where the bones were protruding from the too thin skin. He placed his hand on the tiny chest in front of him and suffused the tiny body with magic. He wanted the internal organs and bones to be able to take his violent lust that he felt building. His magic made all the bones and organs impervious to any damage. 

Harry pulled that tiny head towards his own and devoured the lips with a new ferocity. He nipped and tasted the coppery tang of blood that drove his beast higher in anticipation. He laid the husk’s body down on the fraying couch and let his tongue rasp all over the smooth skin. Letting his tongue trace the bone ridges that were protruding. He lapped lower and lightly teased the tiny cock that lay between Voldemort’s legs until it was standing erect. Harry touched it lightly with his hands as he brought his hands lower to part the skeletal thighs. There in the midst of it all was his prize. He would relish tearing into it tonight. Spilling the blood that was his alone.

Harry bent his head and let his mouth drool a bit on the tight tiny pucker. He then pushed the legs far up into the husk’s chest and dove down. Lapping sloppily at the furling skin before him. The taste of his new lover increased his need to a pounding staccato in his heart. He sucked then speared the tiny hole with his large tongue. He relished in the mewls and cries spilling from Voldemort’s lips. He would not last long and he knew he had to have the tiny body now.

Voldemort shivered and shuddered at the full onslaught. His tiny body being wracked with so much pleasure he was sure he would explode soon. He had no power here, and it utterly wrecked him to give up so much control, but he couldn’t stop himself now. He knew that the beast of whatever Harry was, was rising to the surface. He could do nothing as he was picked up and suddenly speared on a rather large cock compared to his currently small child like size. His body was torn and mutilated as Harry’s cock rammed into him. Pain like never before suffused his body and mind, the pleasure completely overtaken by pain. He screamed, but his mouth was taken once more.

Harry lifted up his lover’s husk of a body as he sat down on the couch and pulled apart the thin cheeks of the tiny arse. He felt a growl roll up his throat as he shouted, “Mine!” and brought that tiny body down on to his throbbing erection. He felt the tearing of flesh, smelled the delicious scent of blood as it ran down over his balls. He pulled Voldemort’s shaking body up almost off his cock, and took those lips as screams of pain came out. He let his tongue fill every part of that tiny mouth cutting off sound and any possible words. He let go only so he could slam that body back down over his shaft, relishing in the warmth of the heat of Voldemort’s tiny body, the vibrations from the shaking and the slick of blood easing his cock further in. He held the tiny man still as he ravaged the torn hole over and over and over again. He could not seem to get enough. He eased one hand around to the front of Voldemort’s chest and with a large talon scraped it across a nipple, opening flesh and leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He bent his head lower and lapped at the cut, tasting and reveling in the freely flowing fluid. He sucked and tongued the cut and growled as his mate’s scent, blood and essence filled him. His own saliva started to heal the cut when he was done.

Voldemort for his part was swimming in a sea of pain and pleasure. He would never have thought pain could possibly feel good. But when it was paired with the pleasure of that thick cock hitting what he guessed was the prostate inside him, the pain turned into exquisite pleasure and he could do nothing other than to submit to the monster taking him. He began to welcome the pain as it came, his whole body feeling like it was being torn in half. And then the searing pain on his nipple came out of nowhere. It was like a hot knife slicing over his skin and he moaned as Harry started to lick and lap at his blood. It was erotic, it was violent, and it was so much more amazing than anything he had ever experienced before. His tiny cock was about ready to spurt…

“I’m close.” Voldemort breathed out.

Harry, who was entranced by the taste of Voldemort’s blood, reached down to stave off the impending orgasm. He did not want his little lover’s body to reach the edge just yet. Even as he held the base of that small little prick in his fingers, he could feel the bulge of his own cock through the skin of the tiny body. He moved and laid Voldemort on the couch, and he knelt on the floor so as not to disconnect from that gloriously tight hole. He spread his hands out over the tiny belly, and marveled feeling his length as he moved in and out. Something even more primal reared up.

“When you get your new body, I will breed you so you are so filled with my seed that your body will not be able to help but allow my spawn to grow in you. And then I will still fuck you every day and keep you so full of my cum that you will always be round.” Harry growled out and started thrusting harder and faster wanting to feel his cum fill up that tiny body. He somehow knew that he could not breed Voldemort in this form, but he could still try.  
  


Voldemort was lost in a haze of pleasure and pain and arousal. The pain edging his mind close to nothingness, only allowing him to focus on the being that was currently pounding into his little body, the word ‘breed’ was stuck in his mind as soon as Harry said it, but he could not seem to grasp it or the meaning just yet… And then he was being filled, such hot warm seed was flowing into his body and he looked down to see his tiny stomach round up as it was filled almost like a balloon. He caught his breath, ‘breed’ could only mean one thing. But the thought of being bread and fucked silly every day so he was constantly feeling as full and content as he was now was something he would probably treasure. He felt his whole being shudder as Harry roared and his body flamed even more as his insides were bathed in hot lava-like seed. He was on the verge of losing himself again and hissed as Harry pulled out and covered his tiny cock with a warm wet mouth… Voldemort shouted as his tiny body convulsed and whatever seed it could make spurted into Harry’s mouth.

Harry relished the taste of the little bit of seed. He moved lower lapping up the blood and cum dripping from his lover’s hole. He lapped inside with his tongue getting the insides clean and covered in his saliva. He nipped and sucked the torn rim, loving tasting every bit of his lover and himself. Tasting himself there gave him such a possessive thrill. He had done that, marked his mate, filled him to the brim and made his belly round. And he would do it again and again. His saliva was already knitting the flesh back together and the blood no longer flowed as freely as before. He moved up looking into the tear streaked face of his mate. Harry raised his head and howled and inhuman sound.


	2. The Burning of Hogwarts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - PAY ATTENTION TO TAGS! Angst, violence, character deaths, GRAPHIC violence, cannibalism, sadism, masochism, blood play, rape, torture, sexual torture, object insertion, gore, horror elements
> 
> You have been warned. ENJOY!

Harry had wrapped Voldemort’s small body up and cradled him to his chest. He called for Barty and they discussed the changes that needed to be made for the ritual to restore Voldemort’s full body. After Barty left, Harry’s beast was not fully sated. His look of utter possession caused shivers to pass through the tiny husk body.

Harry laid Voldemort on the shredded couch and he opened his pants and started stroking his large cock while looking at his tiny mate. Red eyes danced with lust as he saw liquid pearling at the tip of Harry’s cock. His greedy eyes met green and he licked his lips. Harry groaned and scooted to his knees as he knelt in front of Voldemort’s head. Tiny hands reached out and tipped a finger through the pearly liquid and brought the essence to his mouth. 

Harry moaned at the site, his beast growled deep within him. He wanted to breed that mouth and fill the tiny body up with more of his seed. He reached and pulled that tiny head closer.

“Suck it, drink all of my seed. I want it swimming in your veins!” Harry growled out as he placed that tiny head closer to his dripping cock. He watched as that tiny mouth opened and he placed just the tip inside and did not let the Dark Lord back up as he pushed the head further into the tight heat. When the suction started, Harry was almost dizzy with pleasure. He tightened his grip with one hand and then with the other he tapped that mouth. Red eyes searched out his own.

“Open and let me do the work, I want to tear your throat apart.” Harry rasped out, the need for more blood and pain filling him up. Red eyes widened, but Voldemort let his mouth slacken. He was sure that he would be healed, but he was not prepared for the absolute pain that tore through him when his head was shoved violently against the thick cock in his mouth. His hands tried to grasp or shove, but he was a weak creature. Pain tore through his throat, and he gurgled a scream as his airway and esophagus were torn apart. Surprised pleasure burst through him as he felt fingers grip his tiny cock to pull and press. The pain was more than the pleasure, but still, the pleasure lingered as his mouth and throat were torn apart by the savage thrusts. 

Harry watched the pain fill his mate and growled. It was such a heady power knowing he was causing the pain and he had the power to make it go on or stop. He saw the almost limp state the tiny prick was in and decided to rectify it. If he was hard, his mate would be as well. He loved touching the tiny cock, he stroked it gently watching as it grew again. Harry’s pleasure mounted as he saw streaks of blood lining his cock as he pulled out. He gripped Voldemort’s small neck and suffused more of his magic in order to make sure Voldemort would not suffocate but to also stretch the husk’s broken esophagus. The slippery suction was beyond anything Harry had ever felt, the tears falling from red eyes made him pause and pull out for a moment. He bent down and licked the salty tears, then the dripping blood from those tiny pink lips. He kissed that mouth again, healing some of the tearing as his tongue and saliva swept through Voldemort’s mouth. His fingers were not idle as he pressed into that small rosebud he had torn earlier. He stroked in and out, letting the husks gasps slip into his mouth as he kissed his mate again and again. He sat up looking over the debauched small form. The small prick was standing proud, the rosebud now gaping and wet with blood again, and that mouth was dripping saliva and sweet coppery blood. Harry relished the sight. 

Voldemort did not know how he could enjoy being torn apart by this beast of a boy, but he did. The pain was every present, but it heightened the pleasure from those fingers. He felt on edge again even as he took in the possessive look in dark green eyes. Then that cock was back at his mouth and he longed for the exquisite flavor again despite the pain in his throat. It tore into his mouth again with a vengeance, he looked up and green eyes were closed in rapture. He tried swallowing, but his throat muscles screamed at him while he was being throat fucked. He wanted and needed the release the beast was soon to have, without any help, he shoved his own head harder with every thrust and reached to touch the large balls with his hands. Another roar and searing heat was flooding his mouth and throat, he only pulled back a bit so his tongue could capture the flavor of his beast’s seed along with the coppery tang of his own blood. He went dizzy and felt his body jerk his own release, his vision went near black.

Harry roared his release and cast a few spells so none of his seed would leak out. He saw the daze his lover was in and smiled. He healed the damage in the husk’s throat and then lapped at the tiny entrance he would not let Voldemort pass out. Harry wanted his mate conscious to enjoy every bit of feeling coursing through his small form.

“Look at you… so full of my seed. I can feel your bloated stomach. My seed trying to find purchase within you. Soon, my sweet, soon I will have you full of my spawn, and then I will fuck you so hard while I continue to try and breed you again and again.” Harry rasped out in awe petting the distended stomach.

Voldemort was just in a haze of pleasure, the pain had receded and he felt full and sated once again. This demon boy would be the death of him, but he could not seem to bring himself to care.

Harry paced around the cauldron several times while Barty and Wormtail worked. They had to revise the ritual a bit due to Harry’s willingness, but in the end, it was settled that all they needed was a few new runes and an extra ingredient. Voldemort and Harry had Barty there because they had not discussed that the ritual would need a sacrifice with the rat. Wormtail was willing to sacrifice his flesh, but he did not know it would be more than an arm. By the time the sacrifice was needed, Wormtail let Barty stun him thinking he would feel no pain for his part of the sacrifice. Once the rat was out, both Harry and Barty dropped the disgusting man in the cauldron whole. There was no screaming, for which Harry wanted to complain. He enjoyed the screams of others, he had found it gave him more energy. They still did not know what Harry was, but he really was not that concerned. His power was absolute.

Harry bit into his own wrist and let his blood flow into the cauldron and waited until the steam turned blue and then sealed his own wound. He would not let Barty touch what was his, so he picked up his lover gently, placing a kiss on those tiny lips before lowering the husk into the cauldron. Barty and Harry chanted the new spell and waited. Only a second later the cauldron bubbled ominously and then the cauldron and potion melted away. The form left behind was still being formed and shaped. Harry pushed Barty away and shielded his lover from prying eyes even as he held a black cloak up waiting. Harry growled in possession when crimson eyes lifted to meet his own.

Voldemort had felt little pain as he was reshaped, fingers were formed, his body elongated and as he stood, he found he felt strengthened. He lifted his hand and was surprised to find he had more hair than he had originally anticipated. He felt his face and it felt familiar, not the misshapen form it had been in the past, but much like his younger form. When he lifted his face he saw Harry staring at him. The possessive growl went straight through his body, he shivered and arched as if aftershocks of electricity were coursing through him. Harry moved swiftly and covered him in the black cloak and he felt the heat from the younger man envelope him. He almost squealed when Harry picked him up and cradled him. He wanted to pout that he was still smaller than the young man, but with how Harry was looking at him, he chose not to complain.

Voldemort had originally planned to call his followers, but right now, with Harry holding him so possessively, he could not. Barty had cleaned up the mess and had gone into another room in the house. Harry carried him up the stairs to a bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

“We need my followers, we have plans to make,” Voldemort said as he sat up. Harry did not speak, he just eyed the man. Voldemort waited for a reply, but there was none, just a large hand reaching for the robe and unwrapping it from around his shoulders. The large hand slid up from his abdomen to his neck. Voldemort held his breath, but when nothing else happened, he let it out slowly. Green eyes met his own.

Harry had been mulling over what his next steps were. He knew his lover wanted to let his followers to know he was back, but Harry was not yet ready to share. Except, then he could feed, he had been itching for more fear, his own skin was crawling with the need for it. He wanted time to enjoy his lover’s new form. It was pale and beautiful, much like he remembered from his second year.

“You will call them, but no one will touch you. Anyone that does will deal with me, do you understand?” Harry looked deep into crimson eyes trying to convey just how much he would not tolerate.

Voldemort swallowed, he shivered under the possessive stare. He knew he was powerful again due to the ritual, but Harry had him dominated in every way. Where he would have chaffed before, he found he could not deny the awe he felt. This beast, this god-like boy had chosen him, the power Harry wielded was more than he had ever come across and it was intoxicating. He usually enjoyed dominating and instilling fear in others, but with Harry, he found he was falling for the domination the boy offered. It was exhilarating giving up complete control. So Voldemort nodded. He soon found himself dressed from head to toe, not a patch of skin showing except his hands and head.

“I suppose the front yard will do, I don’t want them in this house, I won’t have you vulnerable to them,” Harry stated as he pulled Voldemort up off the bed.

“What about you, they will wonder why you are here.” Voldemort figured addressing this topic now was a good idea.

“You are mine, I am at your side, all you have to do is ask and I will lay the world at your feet,” Harry whispered as he pulled his lover close and kissed the side of the perfect head. He was more than lusting after his lover’s new form, he was enticed and drawn in. Yes, he would conquer the world at the request of this man. 

Voldemort stood stunned in Harry’s arms. That was it, all he had to do was ask? It seemed so mundane, how much he had planned out war in his head, but could Harry really do it? Yes, he believed Harry could. This being was not just a wizard, not just a boy, he was a deity that should be worshiped. 

He turned and faced his larger lover, lifted his hands, and cupped Harry's cheeks. “I want Dumbledore on a silver platter for what he made me suffer through in my youth.” 

Harry looked deep into the red eyes and saw the depth of hatred his lover had for the headmaster, it mirrored his own. 

“Show me what he did to you,” Harry demanded, pulling Voldemort closer. He locked eyes with deep crimson and was swept away into pain-filled memories of war, terror, neglect, and fear. When Harry pulled out he pushed Voldemort’s head against his broad chest gently as he internally seethed. So the man had done this more than once.

“I will make Hogwarts burn for us, love. The world will know we have suffered that man to live for one to many days. After you call your people, we will go together, you and I. I will lay waste to everyone who has ever hurt you and me.” Harry promised.

Voldemort smiled in glee. They walked out towards the front yard, and Barty waited with his left forearm bared. Voldemort pressed his finger to his mark, calling all who bore the mark. Harry stood back and waited, pulling Voldemort away from Barty and next to him. He bent down and whispered in Voldemort’s ear, “Don’t go easy on them. I am hungry, love.” He smiled when he felt Voldemort shiver. Harry stepped back, let his wings flare out and let his face blur to anyone, not Voldemort. Barty noticed and shivered.

“Do you not want to be recognized?” Barty asked, staring at the blurred apparition.

“Not yet,” Harry purred and stood tall behind his lover as he heard the first cracks of the arrivals. 

Dark cloaks and hoods started forming a semi-circle around the three, though a few seemed to waver, not understanding who called them. Voldemort hissed, and then the cloaked figures shivered and knelt. By the end, there were about thirty cloaked and kneeling death eaters. Harry shivered in delight, but the fear was not yet to sustenance level.

<They did nothing to help you, love, show them how merciful you are.> Harry goaded his lover. 

Voldemort knew Harry was telling the truth, and that he wanted those bowing to truly show some fear. He would have laughed, but he did not. So, instead, he started demoralizing the servants before him for their lack of loyalty. He watched as Harry moved around weaving in and out of his followers. He stood by one that was sniveling and growled low and loud. His green eyes glowing in fury. Voldemort moved in front of the man, ripped off the man’s mask, and reared back to stare at Severus Snape, one of his most trusted. He looked up at Harry for answers to the growling.

<Dumbledore sent him, this groveling is just a pretense, he smells of lies and betrayal. Rape his mind and I will take care of the rest, love.> Harry hissed out, not even caring that the man below him would recognize him because of his parseltongue. He was feeding on the intoxicating fear now suffusing the air around him, but more than that he was salivating for the taste of blood and bone.

Voldemort pulled the man’s head up with magic so as not to touch him, forcing onyx eyes to his own as he delved deep into the mind, tearing at shields that would have given him a hard time in the past. Now it was like slicing through butter with a hot knife. He was sickened by the loyalty to the old man, he did not leave the man insane, wanting the Potions Master to feel everything that Harry had in store for him. No one here would be able to escape the massacre about to enfold, they would witness pure and utter destruction.

Harry waited until Voldemort nodded he was done.

“Seversuss… you disappoint me,” Harry hissed out, luxuriating in the man’s fear. He smiled showing how sharp his teeth were, letting the man see his face without blurs. He grasped the man’s greasy hair in his hands and pulled the man’s head back harshly. 

“Look upon the monster your trusted headmaster created. I thirst for your blood, I feast on your fear.” Harry whispered, his wings flaring and fluttering. Harry’s free hand reached up and dragged a sharp nail down the man’s face as he screamed. Ohhh, Harry loved this, this man’s visceral tongue had left many scars on him, fed his beast, now he would take his revenge, so sweet and perfect. He bent his head to lick the trickle of blood off the man’s face. Those black eyes widened at the display. Harry threw his head back and laughed. He scored down the man’s chest, tearing fabric away exposing a gaunt frame.

“So little flesh, Severus. But your bones will sustain me.” Harry rasped as he flashed forward and opened his maw, for his mouth had grown larger, his sharp teeth clamped down and tore flesh from bone. The screams as he tore and swallowed the flesh, sinew invigorated him. He reached in and pulled out a still-beating heart with a squelch and savored the coppery flavor as he chewed. He ravaged the body before him, consuming flesh and bone together. Finally, he dropped the gutted corpse at his feet, the man’s horror-filled face with still open eyes stared back at him. There was only the spine and some skin on the back left, and the man’s lower half. Harry would not sully himself going anywhere near another’s sex organs. 

He turned his gaze back to his lover, smiled at the lust daze look.

<Shall I send him back to his master now, or drag his corpse with us when we enter Hogwarts?> Harry hissed.

Voldemort was burning from the inside, pleasure, and lust coursing through him at the display. His mate had torn through the man like a savage beast, and he wanted that bloodstained mouth on his own.

<I don’t care, I need… I need…> Voldemort hissed, not knowing what he needed at that moment.

Harry moved faster than anyone there had ever seen a being move and wrapped Voldemort up in his wings shielding them from view as he took his lover's mouth in a ferocious kiss. He let his lover taste Severus' blood on his lips and pressed their bodies closer as he sucked in Voldemort’s tongue and stripped the man of any dignity. Though his powers did not allow anyone other than him to hear the delicious moans coming from his lover's mouth as he took them higher in their passion. He coated his hand in the still liquid blood on his chest and reached between Voldemort’s robes and coated his cock and pumped hard, Voldemort’s ragged breathing when they parted filled him with ecstasy. <Cum, my pet, scream for me> Harry demanded as he scratched his claws over his lover's cock, mingling Severus’ blood and Voldemort’s as he tipped his lover over the edge. 

  
  


Voldemort did scream, long, loud, and visceral. The pleasure suffused with the pain made everything in his body explode. He was high already on the blood lust of knowing he had kissed that bloody mouth stained with a traitor’s blood, but to have the blood wrapped around his sensitive prick was beyond anything he could have imagined, he had been so close, and then the claws tore into him and he lost everything, he gave up his body, his control and at that moment his heart and soul as well, to the monster that held him. He would worship this beast for all time. He felt Harry heal him as he calmed, he felt Harry’s hardness on his leg and wanted to drop to his knees, but Harry stopped him with a hissed <not yet, love>. Once Harry had righted everything, he dropped all magical barriers he had up and turned to the crowd. 

“We take Hogwarts tonight, you will watch and bear witness only. You are not worthy to serve your Lord. He is merciful, where I am not. Waver in your loyalty, and suffer the fate of a traitor.” Harry growled out his words even as he picked up the corpse and shook it while drinking in the fear of the other followers.

Harry held out his free hand to Voldemort, who took it and they twined their fingers together.

“To the gates of Hogwarts, if any of you fail to show, know that I will hunt you and your entire line down,” Harry promised with a vindictive smile. He apparated both himself, Voldemort, and Severus’ corpse to the front gates to the castle. Once the death eaters assembled behind them, he marched forward, his magic manipulating the wards for them to pass through the gates. He knew he would meet resistance as they advanced, but his magic stopped anything from coming near them. The gargoyles that started to waken were sent back to sleep, the rumbling of the castle calmed as he walked. He saw the headmaster ahead, with the teachers and a few students. He lifted his head and roared.

Voldemort was giddy with lust and pure adoration. Harry was giving him Hogwarts. Everything fell to Harry’s whim, they were invincible. He glared at the gathering, but he was unconcerned. They did not seem to recognize Harry, but Voldemort saw recognition dawn on the Headmaster and McGonagall when they saw his face. He grinned unrepentantly. Harry though noticed the recognition and when the glares were thrown towards his lover, he growled at the assembly. It was then the Headmaster paled, not because of the growl, but in recognition of the corpse, Harry was dragging. Harry used his magic to shut the great doors behind the small assembly and they all turned in shock, then back and shivered at Harry’s gleeful smile. Ron Weasly tried to turn and run but found his feet were planted and he couldn’t move.

“I can’t move!” The redhead shouted, and that alerted the entire assembly that they also could not move. Albus raised his wand, only to find it and all the other’s wands flying into the air at once. They all coalesced into a group and Harry pointed his fingers and incinerated all the wands at once. He stood in front of the assembly, then tossed the corpse at the feet of the headmaster.

  
“Your spy, Headmaster. He was delicious. Let me see who you have gathered for your pitiful showing of protection. What pawns have you gathered.” Harry sneered as he eyed the assembly.

“Who are you?” Albus asked, he looked, but the face of this being was blurred.

“What kind of freak are you?” That was Hermione Granger. The blurred face turned to her and she tried to stand tall, but the low growl that emanated from the winged creature terrified her.

Albus watched the creature gently place the Dark Lord next to one of his followers before stalking over to his outspoken student. Albus tried to break the bindings, but he was just growing weaker, it was as if the bindings were draining his magic. He could only look on helplessly as the creature stopped in front of Hermione.

“So normal, so smart, nothing could possibly be better than you. A muggle-born witch with brains.” Harry laughed, “Let’s see how freakish I can make you, let us see how you function without the ability to read.”

Harry let his magic completely still Hermione so she could not move, but he still smelled her wet herself as his clawed hand got closer to her face. He reached and let one of his nails elongate until it was like a long, thin needle. He inhaled her fear, fed on it, but not too much. He pierced her left eye and her screams were music to his ears. The shrieks and shouts from the light’s assembly filled him with even more power and he drank it in even as he magically curved his nail and then pulled. He dragged the eyeball completely out of its socket, and when he detached it from the nerve, her shrill shriek became higher pitched and it seemed to feed the beast even more. He turned and looked at his lover, the adoration was clear, he licked the bloody organ and saw the raw lust filtering in. Harry played his tongue over the eyeball while staring into lust-filled crimson eyes. He tongued it and watched his lover shudder, then he sucked it in his mouth off his needle-like claw and watched his lover groan… He would drive his lover to climax by the time he was done here, and he might not even have to touch him. Harry would though because that was his mate, his to hold, his to tear into, his to make cry out, his to love any way he wanted.

Voldemort just watched the lewd display and felt the fire in his veins ratchet higher, Harry was doing this for him. He could feel the need inside his robes leaking down his leg as Harry had not dressed him with any undergarments. He watched Harry extract the second eye and again played with it while looking at him. It was erotic, sexy and so sadistic. He tried to reach in his robe but saw the flare of Harry’s eyes and the hissed <Mine> had him backing his hand away quickly. It was with that word all hell broke loose from the assembly. 

Hermione was sobbing in pain and darkness, but she still heard the hissed word, Ron also heard it, and so did Albus, though no one else seemed to hear it. “Harry? Harry is here?” Hermione sobbed thinking she was about to be rescued, hope welling within her.

“Surprise!” Harry shouted as he let his face unblur as he moved over towards Dumbledore, but the shock on everyone’s face was absolutely delicious.

Albus found he was absolutely speechless, appalled, and sickened, his puppet was this disgusting beast. A beast who makes lewd gestures with torture. How had this happened, he turned his hate-filled gaze on Tom.

“You did this!” Albus accused, but found his windpipe cut off abruptly by a clawed hand.

“How dare you! You vile man. Hypocrite. Do you want to know who made me like this? Who created the monster you are so disgusted with?!” Harry roared in the old man’s face. The blue eyes were wide with fear.

Harry conjured a mirror and shoved it into the old man’s face. “Look at the one who decided to play deity with the lives of others. You created the beast who will rule over you, who will drag your screams from your lips and eat them as if they were the most savory dish in the world. When I am finished with this rabble of supporters, you will suffer last, and I will then hand your carcass over to my lover on a silver platter. Because he asked me to. Unlike you with your demands and manipulations full of guilt and no regrets.”

He let the mirror stay in front of the man’s face before moving towards Ron Weasley. The boy’s face was scrunched up in anger, hatred, and horror. Harry had an idea for this one. It would also be a punishment for one of his lover’s followers. Harry dragged Ron by his hair and in front of the assembly, then raised an altar from the ground and positioned the redhead on it, binding his hands to the front of the altar, then dragged the boy’s legs to the other side and pinned them there. Ron was bent face down on the small altar, head hanging over one side with his arms pinned to the front, while the stone pushed into his chest, as his legs were spread down the back of the altar and pinned in place. His mouth was open and he was screaming obscenities.

Harry cackled in glee. He turned towards his lover and gathered him close before summoning the minion who he wanted to punish.

“Lucius Malfoy, step forward and prove your loyalty!” Harry’s voice was ominous. Voldemort shivered in his hold and Harry soothed his lover’s arms, before bending to whisper, <my love, I gift you with a show, suffering for both sides, but one that will still leave you with a loyal servant. Behold, your virgin sacrifice.>

Voldemort looked up at Harry with complete awe, his crimson eyes wide, and his smile perfect. He watched a cloaked figure come forward and glide to the front. Once the man was in front of them, he knelt and fell to his knees. Harry looked down at the prone figure but thought it was not good enough. He raised his hand towards the castle doors and used his magic to call forth the other bane of his existence. A disoriented and confused Draco Malfoy came out of the front doors, eyes wide and arms scrambling for something to stop his body from being dragged out of the school. Voldemort laughed at the display.

Once the boy was pulled in line with his father, he sneered at the display of Ronald Weasley pinned to the altar. He turned and noticed a cloaked figure kneeling. He was not sure what he was supposed to do.

“Kneel with your father, Draco, before your Lord,” Harry ordered while keeping his arm around Voldemort’s waist. When Draco did not immediately comply, he nudged Voldemort who then cast a Crucio on the blonde who immediately writhed in pain. Harry inhaled deeply, invigorated, his own lust pressed up against the Dark Lord’s soft arse. Voldemort let the spell go and groaned as he pushed back.

Draco picked himself up and knelt. Harry raised a hand and stripped Lucius of his robes and mask, startling the older Malfoy.

“Do you want to prove your loyalty to your Lord and beg his forgiveness for your deeds?” Harry growled down at the two blondes.

“Y-y-yes,” Lucius whispered.

“Good,” Harry’s voice held a gleeful edge. He looked up at the assembly.

“You will witness the punishment of Ronald Weasley, seeker of fame and fortune, an oppressor of those who he deems unworthy of fame and fortune. Betrayer of friends, thief, and traitor. None shall be able to turn away. You will all watch and remember.” Harry let his magic go and made sure no one could look away or close their eyes to what they were about to see. 

“Strip him,” Harry ordered Lucius and Draco. He could see the glee on Draco’s face but smiled knowing it would not last long. Once they had Ron’s screaming form bare, Harry moved from behind Voldemort and stepped forward, he drank in a few of the fear-filled screams and let his claw cut a path down the boy’s back, he crossed his claws over the flesh several times so it looked like a checkered pattern. He moved back to stand behind his lover, with the Malfoys turned to them both waiting for more orders. Harry lifted his bloodied hand to his lover’s mouth and closed his eyes as the warm tongue languidly licked his digits clean. Harry groaned before bending down and savoring the red lips for his own, sharing in the flavor of his lover and Ron’s blood. They both moaned before Harry pulled back, pressing Voldemort tighter to him.

“Strip yourselves, then defile him. PAINFULLY!” Harry ordered the last he shouted so the redhead would hear.

“NO!” “Don’t Do this Harry!” “Merlin!” “Ron!” Shouts were coming from everywhere and Harry smiled. He raised his hand and Dumbledore’s group was silenced. He only wanted to hear Ron’s screams and feed on his fear.

“Do it! Or die a traitor’s death!” Harry ordered the Malfoys with such loathing in his voice they jumped to obey. 

Harry pulled Voldemort even tighter, as he let his wings surround the front of their bodies so they could watch, but no one could see what they were doing, he even blurred their lower halves and set up a barrier so no one else could hear them unless he spoke directly to others.

“Watch your show, my love. I am punishing your minions with the very filth they hate, making them have to actually derive pleasure from a Weasley.” Harry purred in Voldemort’s ear.

Voldemort pushed back as he watched Lucius disrobe and his son as well, they were pale beauties, but nothing matched the dark god behind him. 

Ron was crying now, begging to be let go, until Draco cast a charm to keep the boy’s mouth open and shoved his fingers down the boy’s throat testing the gag reflex, before pumping his cock to at least half-hard and shoving it down the boy’s throat. He held onto Weasleys’s head and thrust violently in and out. Lucius was cringing knowing he had to take the boy’s arse. It sickened him, but he had to find a way to do this, or he and his son would surely die. He pictured his lovely wife and got himself hard, and cast a charm to harden himself further. He gripped the freckled pale globes of the arse in front of him and pressed in hard, feeling the tearing and hearing the muffled scream coming from the boy. Just touching the boy made his stomach churn with bile.

Harry rasped out a “Yesssss” as he felt the intoxication of the fear and suffused blood in the air. He reached down and pulled up his lover’s robes and spelled the front of his trousers gone so he could plunge into his lover. The tearing was delicious as were Voldemort’s screams, the blood oozing over his hard cock was easing the way in that hot passage like nothing else. He pulled out and slammed back in making sure to hit his lover’s prostate hard, he gripped Voldemort’s hips as he ground down, swirling his hips in the process. Voldemort moaned so beautifully.

“Harder, Lucius, make him feel you in his throat, rip his back, make his screams worth it. Tear his throat out with your cock Draco, let his blood drive you to the brink, tear his hair!” Harry screamed out trying to direct the show, he felt Voldemort tremble around his shaft. 

“You like that love, watching them defile someone they revile.” Harry purred in Voldemort’s ear.

“Yesss,” Voldemort hissed, his own erection weeping in front of him, his hands pulling Harry to move harder in him. The initial pain was brilliant and it was overtaken by the pure pleasure of Harry filling him. This god of a boy/man was his undoing, he wanted everything Harry gave him. He watched the blood splatter before him on the altar as Lucius started tearing into the pale flesh of the boy’s back with his nails as he rammed himself harder and harder into the redhead. Blood spraying back on the pale older man with every thrust. Draco on the other hand started to look sick as blood started to come out of Weasley’s mouth and around his cock as he slammed in and out in odd angles trying to tear the throat as he had been ordered. 

To Voldemort it was beautiful, breaking three people at once. “Touch me, please…” Voldemort begged even as his own arse was getting pounded so violently, he still wanted the hands and claws on his cock…”Fill me, breed me, bloat me with your seed,” Voldemort begged, pulling one of Harry’s hands around to lay on his flat abdomen. Harry growled and sped up his thrusts, breathing in the lust, the fear, and the intoxicating blood scent, he reached around with his other hand diving into the front of Voldemort’s robe and gripping that cock he knew was leaking for him.. It was perfect, smooth and lovely and he ruined it by scoring it again with his claw, just at the tip, as he slammed in again and again, driving his lover’s cock into his hand over and over until Voldemort’ keened out his release painting his hand and clenching around Harry’s cock, sending him over the edge pumping his lover full of his seed. Harry smiled at the slight bulge his cock’s release produced. Whatever he was, produced a lot of cum and he would forever be enamored of filling his lover up with it. He leaned down and kissed his sated lover, letting his magic wash over both of them, cleaning and healing them, but he placed a magical plug so his seed would not leave his lover’s body. He turned back toward the show and grinned, Ron was almost gone, the blood loss was almost too much. 

“Finish inside him, let him taste the Malfoy seed!” Harry called, sending his magic to stave off unconsciousness. Then he sent raw power to intoxicate both blondes to allow them to finish spectacularly. Draco became overcome with sensation and gripped Ron’s head and started pounding erratically trying to reach the peak that he was being pulled to… tearing at red hair and flesh to just get further in and pump faster. He needed... Merlin, he needed to cum, and with the last gurgle of Ron’s rattling breath, Draco exploded with a scream that was shattering to the gathering crowd. Followed closely by Lucius’ scream.

Lucius had just been waiting for the redhead boy to die under their ministrations, knowing there was no way he could or would release inside the blood traitor. He groaned at the command Harry gave him, but then he felt blood boil in pleasure like never before and his cock surged, the blood and heat, it wasn’t enough, he needed more so he scrambled on top of the boy, not dislodging his cock and started pounding faster, deeper. He started gripping for purchase unaware he was tearing into the flesh of the body below him to get closer to what he could feel was his end, it was so exhilarating, the muffled screams and then he felt the power tearing out of him and looked up to see his son at his peak and it threw him over the edge with his scream of completion just following his son’s. He fell and lay lax on the no longer breathing body of Ronald Weasley. He would not even try to deny he enjoyed it at the end, but he felt utterly humiliated for having to touch a Weasley. But looking up at his Lord, he could see the lust blown crimson eyes, and knew this was not the end, it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include punishment for Hermione (you didn't think he was done yet did you?), McGonagal, Trelawny, Ginny, and Albus, the rest of the teachers are just footnotes.


	3. The Burning of Hogwarts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings - angst, violence, character deaths, graphic violence, cannibalism, sadism, masochism, blood play, object insertion, rape, torture, sexual torture, gore, horror elements, size kink, bloating, breeding kink, fluff, skull fucking, implied/referenced child abuse

<Can you stand while I set up your next gift, or shall I make you a throne from which you can see the spectacle? I will make it so no one can see, but if you feel so inclined, you may show yourself for me. I want to see what I do to you love.> Harry hissed in Voldemort’s ear. 

Voldemort’s body may be sated for the moment, but the erotic current of Harry’s power was still coursing through him. <Please, a chair so I can witness your gifts.>

Harry stepped back before a beautiful throne appeared and He gently picked up his lover and sat him down on the throne before giving him a brief kiss on his lips. He blurred his love’s lower half from the others.

“Gather around your Lord, witness the punishment of those gathered here.” Harry addressed the rest of Voldemort’s followers, they immediately moved to where he had indicated. No one wanted to show any hesitancy in case they were the next ones humiliated.

Harry sneered at the Malfoy’s who looked like they were about to be sick as they roused themselves off the corpse of Ron. “Robe yourselves, stand at the end, you may have earned mercy, but not forgiveness.” He watched the two bow to their Lord and dress while trying to clean themselves up.

Harry grabbed Ron’s corpse by the hair and dragged it in front of Albus Dumbeldore who had already expelled whatever the man had eaten.

“Another offering on the pyre of your greater good.” Harry sneered out before eyeing the rest of the gathered crowd. Hermione was still whimpering, holding her bleeding face while she lay on the ground. Harry walked past her and found just the perfect witch.

“Ahhh the great seer, bitch of a woman, whose words damned me to a life of misery and my mate to a life of shadow and pain. Allowing the Great Albus Dumbledore to use your name to spread lies so he could control things he should have left alone, you are second only to him in the guilt for the blood spilled.” Harry accused, pursing his lips before deciding just what he should do with her. He levitated the shaking witch to the front of the throne and forced her to kneel before Voldemort. He locked eyes with his mate as he willed pain into the woman’s mind and her screaming was delectable. He knelt down and drank it in, he would feed on her fear until she was nothing but a corpse, her screaming became high pitched even as he started breaking bones, first in her feet, then her legs until she crumpled to the ground. As he drank in her terror, he watched as her skin pulled tight until it snapped in places bleeding and shriveled, A last rattling breath was heard as Harry seemed to pull her very magic and life from her. The small white light flew to Harry as he opened his mouth to take it in. His body glowed even as his core expanded and he let out another inhuman growl that made the ground shake. Crimson eyes locked on his, Voldemort’s breathing was ragged. Harry could not look away, so he blinded everyone as he crawled forward. He saw the need on his mate’s face and he ran his hands up the pale thighs, parting the robes in their wake. 

<Look at you, so wet for me love, let them all hear your screams of pleasure,> Harry hissed as he cupped the soft balls nestled beneath the dripping perfect cock. He licked the fluid and growled at the sweetness of it. Harry ran his hands over Voldemort’s beautiful cock and heard the man moan, he scored the tip with a nail and smiled when a scream ripped from his lover’s mouth. Harry lapped at the blood and drippings. 

“Please… More … I need more…” Voldemort rasped out, the vision of his mate taking him in his mouth made him even harder than he had been watching Harry drain the very essence out of the seer. He felt pure pleasure and only slight pain, the searing pain was nothing to the pleasure of his amazing creature mate. When his whole cock was engulfed, he screamed out Harry’s name, then the teeth tore his sensitive head and he screamed out louder. His blood was boiling once again. He was so close.. 

Harry lapped, licked, and sucked then dove in to tear a small piece of flesh from his lover’s cock, moaning at the screams his lover produced, it was pure bliss. Then he was hit with the deliciousness that was his mate's seed, he swallowed it all then let his saliva heal all of the damage his claws and teeth rendered. He loved the taste of his lover’s blood, it was so full of everything he needed. His beast was purring in his chest.

<May I? Please want to be full of you> Voldemort begged, wanting to worship the hardness he could see.

Harry rose from his kneeling position and stood, Voldemort all but scrambled to his knees and scrambled to open Harry’s trousers. His own saliva pooled in his mouth as he got to look at the size of the cock before him, it was massive. He wrapped both hands around it and pulled it towards his mouth, he sighed when he felt Harry’s clawed fingers scratch at his scalp and he felt the pulse of magic that meant his throat would be torn but rebuilt. He looked up, letting his lover see how much he wanted this, and his scream of pain was muffled as Harry thrust in without preamble. It burned and hurt, but he loved it so. He could not seem to get enough of wanting to be torn apart by this man, he wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist and just begged for more, for all of it. Harry did not disappoint and his mouth and throat was pounded harshly, he could feel the tearing and the blood pooling in his throat but breathed through it all even as his own prick had plumped up again and was pulsing in the same rhythm as Harry’s thrust. With another loud growl and roar, Harry came down his torn throat and he swallowed as much as he could, letting most of it flood his belly. Voldemort felt the distendedness of his abdomen and came with the very thought of being so full and bred by this great god of a wizard. He felt Harry’s magic wash over his torn throat and sighed into the deep kiss he was given. Eventually, Voldemort was back on this throne and Harry was choosing his next victim. The rest of the teachers, save for McGonagall and Albus, fell to the same fate as the seer, each corpse tossed at the feet of the headmaster. And Voldemort just smiled on in glee.

Only two students remained with the two staff members alive. Hermione the broken bookworm, and Ginny Weasley. Harry turned towards his lover’s followers. “Who wants to prove their worth to their Lord?”

The mass of cloaked figures shuffled, not sure if they should volunteer or not, until the Dark Lord turned to look at them and then as one they all stepped forward. Harry looked over the crowd and let his magic flip off each hood and remove each mask. He surveyed the faces many looked sick, some looked gleeful. “Crabbe step forward” Harry called out looking at the lumbering wizard. The wizard was pale but stepped forward anyway. Harry conjured a small chair and pointed to it, which the wizard took a seat. He looked up and sent a sadistic smile to his lover who only held his breath waiting to see what Harry would do next. Harry walked up and grabbed the bushy-haired Hermione Granger and dragged her screaming towards where the wizard sat. He bound her on her knees between the older wizard's legs. Crabbe Sr. looked very pale, but Harry did not care. “You will fuck her eye holes until she is dead and her brain has either been demolished or been fucked out of her skull. I will help you if you need prompting,” Harry ordered. The man choked and shook, but he dutifully undid his trousers, and fished out his cock with shaking hands.

“Maybe you could help him, love, and imperio should do the trick,” Harry singsonged, “it seems your followers are just not worthy of you, it seems.”

“NO, I can do it.” Crabbe Sr. cried out. He fisted his cock rapidly and then shoved the half-hard cock into the sobbing girl’s bloody eye socket. “Fuck,” Crabbe whispered, as he grabbed the girls hair and pulled her forward, his cock was sucked in and as sick as it was, it felt incredible. Hermione was beyond screaming now, but the pain had her whole body jerking. Crabbe moaned, then switched to the second eye socket and rammed his fully hard cock in again. He moaned with his eyes closed and pulled the head of the girl forward and started slamming it down on his rock hard cock, it sucked as he pulled out and then he hit something and a wail sounded and was abruptly cut off. He did not notice when the entire body went limp, he just kept pumping into that tight, wet, suctioning heat. He was so close, it was so good, he was pulling the hair close to the scalp as rapidly as he could needing just the bit more and then he exploded when his tip hit the edge of her skull and sent him over. His loud moan and throaty groan flooded the courtyard. Harry was again next to Voldemort, every part of him wanted to lay out his lover and sink deep inside his heat, but he had one more student to take care of first. He pulled his lover into a deep and passionate kiss, his breathing ragged. Then he pulled away from lust blown eyes. He grabbed Hermione's hair and dragged her off the softening prick still lodged in her eye socket and threw her corpse on the ever-growing pile in front of the sickened headmaster. His magic kept the man from passing out, so he grinned another feral grin and moved on to the next. Ginerva Weasley.

Harry levitated the passed out form of the redhead over to in front of Voldemort.

“This girl, Ginerva Weasley, thief of not only my money, but she tried to steal the very seed from within my body, colluding with Albus Dumbledore to force me into an enslaved marriage, thinking she was worthy of me. Now my love, how should we punish her?” Harry said as he nudged the unconscious girl with his foot.

Voldemort’s red eyes glowed eerily, this wench dared think herself worthy to touch Harry? The man was a god among wizards. 

“Amycus and Alecto step forward,” Voldemort called out from his throne.

Harry watched a man and a woman step forward. They looked eerily similar.

“Wake her, and keep her awake. Then I want you to strip her, to the bone, keeping her alive, so that I may rip her heart out and present it to my mate.” Voldemort ordered as he stood and ushered the two to stand in front of him. Harry looked on, practically salivating.

Amycus cast first to wake Ginny, then Alecto bound the girl in mid-air. The two cackled as they got started, first stripping her while she screamed at them to stop, practically begging them to leave her alone. They took turns each stripping a piece of skin, Alecto from the left and Amycus from the right. Ginny’s screams got higher pitched with each strip of skin removed, Voldemort added his own enchantments to keep the girl from passing out and tying the heart to the brain with enough blood to keep it pumping without the need for the other arteries to be attached. Harry was standing behind his lover, purring with the unadulterated intoxication of the fear and terror. He watched as the blood slipped over organs and muscle that was alternately stripped away with each swish of wand from each of the two siblings. When there was nothing but heart, bone and face left, Voldemort stepped forward. Ginny’s screams were nothing short of mewls now. Voldemort reached and grabbed the still-beating heart and pulled slowly letting the girl’s eyes go wide until moments after seeing her own heart, they dulled and became lifeless. Voldemort turned, hands still bloody and presented the heart to his Harry, his beast.

Harry stepped forwards, gently taking his lover’s hands as he bit into the heart, letting his teeth tear into it piece by piece until all that was left was licking his lover’s hands and fingers clean. He then pulled his lover close and they shared a heated kiss, Voldemort’s tongue searching out every last drop of the redhead traitor’s blood on Harry’s lips. Harry’s hand guided Voldemort back to his throne and then He dragged the skeleton corpse of Ginny Weasley to the pile in front of Albus. His angry eyes gleamed when they landed on Professor Minerva McGonagall. The witch had her chin held high, though she was so pale she may have been a ghost.

“Goyle and McNair, step forward. Will you do your duty to your Lord regardless of the task at hand?” Harry turned and called out two of the most sadistic looking ones. They jumped forward, eager it seemed to please their Lord and Harry. 

“Yes.” They answered in unison.

“Minerva McGonagall, for your willingness to be an accessory to child abuse, time and again, following a man who sees people as chess pieces instead of children, you are sentenced to suffer retribution for your actions.” Harry called out. He did not need to silence the witch for she was already trying to suppress her fear. “You can try to hold it in, but you will scream for me Minerva, scream and feed the beast you helped to create.”

Harry levitated her to the altar, he pushed her onto it and bound her hands above her head and her feet to the altar. He then stripped her robes from her and produced a heavy whip out of nowhere. He handed the whip to McNair. Next, he produced a broomstick, and with a swipe of his hand, he made it grow metal barbs. This he handed to Goyle with a smirk. 

“The broom will be your first punishment, pushing for someone too young to win for you for purely selfish reasons, putting a child in danger.” Harry turned to Goyle, “Savage her insides, choose a hole, or make them both one gaping hole. I don’t care.” Harry cast two charms, one to keep her from passing out and one to keep her from dying from blood loss too soon. Then he moved to stand next to Voldemort and the throne, leaving his hand on his lover’s leg.

They both watched with excitement as Goyle gripped the broomstick and shoved it brutally in between her legs. For a stoic witch, she screamed rather nicely. Harry’s hand crept higher on Voldemort’s leg, wanting to feel what the display did to his lover. He was smiling when he felt the ridge of hardness just under the robes. He let his hand stay pressed while Voldemort lifted his hips to rub himself on Harry’s hands. 

Voldemort was in utter ecstasy. He watched the witch get reamed, and the blood flowed freely, and the pleasure from Harry’s hand was sending his blood singing through his veins again. He pushed up into Harry’s palm, his sensitive head gaining delicious friction. Harry squeezed him and he moaned, but then Harry’s hand pulled away.

“Goyle, you may use her or you may defile her back with your seed.” Harry called out, “McNair, tear her throat apart while you whip her.” 

McNair scrambled to let down his jeans, showing he was already hard as a rock as he moved in front of the witch, charming her mouth open a little, but enough she could not bite down. Whip in hand he pushed in with a loud moan and let the whip fly and the blood-splattered around them. Goyle was stroking himself and groaning, all too soon he spilled over the bloodied lower half of the witch, he put himself away and moved back in line with the others as McNair took his fill. He was screaming and moaning, using one hand to force himself in the witch's mouth, and the other striking wherever the whip would land. Everyone watched as the blood sprayed from her back, and dripped from her torn throat, McNair’s guttural growl signaled his release and he pulled out while breathing hard and cleaned himself and dropped the whip. He went back to his spot in line. 

Harry stepped forwards staring into the dazed and broken eyes of his old teacher. He breathed in her pain and terror and took her essence as he finally let her die. He glowed with the growth of his power, turning his eyes finally on Dumbledore. He pulled the corpse off the altar and slung it down upon the pile.

Dumbledore looked so pale, that you could see the veins in his face. Harry reached for the old man and drug him to the altar, Harry enlarged it, charmed it silver, and splayed the man out on his back limbs stretched.

“Albus Dumbledore, the man who believes he is always right, right to steal money from anyone, steal childhoods, steal lives. The man who dictates who gets food and who does not, he thinks he is a god, untouchable. Look upon the monsters you made, your guilt, your vitriol, everything you heaped upon those you deem unworthy of the light or a life of their own. Your punishment is due.” Harry moved up to Voldemort, grabbed his head and kissed the man violently. Taking the man’s lips and scraping them, then lapping at the blood. 

“Your gift my love,” Harry whispered in Voldemort’s ear. Then he moved back to the old man on the altar.

“Feel what gnawing hunger feels like,” Harry said as he passed his hand over the old man’s stomach watching the old man squirm and groan, “Feel the bugs of the earth in your blood, crawling through you.” Harry snapped his fingers and saw the man’s fingers flex. 

Harry warded off the rest of the old man’s body, but bared the wand arm. “Radiation, the poison you tried to send my mate into each and every summer.” The wand arm rippled before it started to blister, bleed and rupture, skin turning grey and mottled and then atrophied. They watched as Albus threw up all over himself, soiling his beard and face. The acrid stench of diarrhea bled into the air. Harry waved his hand to clear the air, but not the mess. He moved to the other side of the altar, near the feet, he wandlessly exposed the older man’s feet and used magic to pluck the man’s toenails off one by one leaving each toe bleeding while the man finally started screaming as Harry applied his reshaped claws to press into the middle of each nail bed causing more blood to flow. 

Harry moved over to the other arm and applied the same treatment, this time adding in breaking of each finger after the nail beds had been scraped. The old man’s screams were music to Harry’s ears, he looked and saw such sweet happy tears in his lover’s eyes. He grinned and continued on. Conjuring several small sharp forks, he laid them out on the man’s chest, then took one and shoved it into the man’s elbow joint, laughing drunkenly over the man’s screams. He moved on to place a fork in the old man’s shoulders, and then the other elbow, only to have the whole forearm detach completely. He sighed then moved on to place a fork in each knee. He was almost giddy over the man’s terror and pain. Finally, the cherry on the cake... He called forth the sword of Gryffindor. 

Voldemort scooted forward now, watching his lover handle the legendary sword. He watched Harry lift the man’s robes and pressed the sword forward, the scream the headmaster gave was the epitome of what all screams should be, it was high, it was piercing, it was soul-shattering, and it made Voldemort ache. When he saw Harry shove the sword all the way, he was vibrating with absolute need. He even whined. Harry’s eyes turned to him and the darker man was striding towards him, hands still covered in Dumbledore’s blood. 

Harry saw the blatant need in his lover’s eyes and he would deny the man nothing. He strode over, blocking them both from view, he picked his lover up, turned him to face Albus, and drew up a solid wall of air for Voldemort to brace against. 

“He can still see us, love, watch the light leave his eyes while I fuck you and fill you up.” Harry whispered to his lover. He quickly banished their clothing and he smoothed his hands down perfect skin. He widened Voldemort’s legs and scratched at his entrance drawing blood and hisses in pain. He mingled the blood on his hands with his lover’s and pushed in hard, tearing and ripping the flesh some more.

“I’m using his blood as lube, love, Dumbledore’s blood is nothing more than lube to fuck you with my mate.” Harry rasped out as his dick was fully encased in blessed heat.

Voldemort’s need for his lover was so great that the pain was pure pleasure for him, his own cock jerked at Harry’s words. He watched the old man’s eyes watching them and he moaned. “Fuck me harder, Harry… fill me… breed me so we can have so many children that no one else can rule the world but our family.” Voldemort breathed out, panting at the thought of carrying the children of this man who was a god among wizards. He felt Harry growl and thrust faster and harder so much that his body was racked with so much pleasure he keened his release out just as the light left Dumbleldores eyes. His lover filled him with his molten seed and he felt even more full than before, he touched his abdomen and mewled at how round it was becoming. He wanted to melt, but Harry still held him up, even after he pulled out, Voldemort whimpered when he was hit with more sensations of his lover licking and healing his very sensitive hole. Harry dressed them both, and pulled Voldemort on his lap as he rubbed over his distended stomach.

“How about we retire to the headmaster’s rooms and defile his bed,” Harry crooned and Voldemort even though sated, sighed in contentment.

Harry picked Voldemort up bridal style and turned towards the followers. 

“Display the corpses on the gates, we will retire within. Do not touch the students or the entourages of the foreign schools, but find rooms and retire, we will meet in the Great Hall in the morning. I will confine all the students and foreigners to the dorms.” Harry instructed as he walked into the school, the doors opening for him and he carried his mate over the threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Burning of Hogwarts Part 3 - From the Inside. 
> 
> I love to see any and all comments :D and Kudos! Thanks for reading what my twisted mind came up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter title "The Burning of Hogwarts -Part 1" Just a warning, next chapter will be full of graphic torture and violence. I have updated tags for the whole story, I am editing the next two chapters now as I wrote them in one go and they need severe editing. So stay tuned... Read the new tags to know if you want to continue.


End file.
